Even if saving you sends me to heaven
by leakingpenholder
Summary: Hermione tries to break up with her soul mate. But it isn't a really good idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters are from J K Rowling and the song is the first two couplets and refrains from red jumpsuit apparatus. The last part I designed myself so is the story line. **

**I hope you like it. The song is called your guardian angel, by red jumpsuit apparatus.**

Tears were running down her cheeks. She held a mug of tea in her hand. She had to do this. He came in. His expression changed immediately when he saw her face. She followed him with her eyes while he sat down next to her.

'I'm sorry,' she said.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'I can't do it anymore. I don't want to lie anymore. I don't want to hurt my friends anymore. They are afraid you do something to me. I don't want them to be afraid for me. It's impossible to do this, so it must stop. I'm so sorry.'

'Why haven't you told me that before?' asked Draco.

'Because I couldn't. And don't make it harder for me or I'll have to hex you. You know I want to stay with you,' she said.

'Mione, why do you think you can't do this anymore?'

'It hurts everybody else to much. And now stop trying to convince me.' She stood up to fast and threw the mug of tea on the floor. She ran outside. Her feet sinking deep in the snow. Suddenly she tripped and fell on her knees in the snow. Her warm tears made spots in the freezing snow.

'Hermione.' A female voice behind her. Hermione cried out loud and dropped herself in the snow with her face. The other girl pulled her back up.

'Relax, you're in good hands,' said Pansy. Hermione just cried.

'What did you do?'

'I just broke up with my soul mate. I want my friends to be happy, but it's so hard to sacrifice this.'

'But you're hurting him too. Just as much as it hurts you. I'm the one he tells everything. And I know he will almost not survive it.'

'This doesn't help Pansy. I don't want to change it.'

That all happened a few weeks ago and Hermione still didn't manage it to give anybody a real smile. Her friends could do it with a fake one. But maybe she would be never able to smile again. Suddenly Pansy took her by her wrist, She hadn't want to see her ever since she tried to convince her of staying with Draco. Pansy pulled her with her to a classroom. From the inside there were sound hear able. Pansy nodded at her and Hermione opened the door.

"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I would never let you fall  
I'd stand up with you forever  
I'd be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I would never let you fall  
I'd stand up with you forever  
I'd be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

What's going on… What's going on… What's going on…

My heart is breaking

My life is falling

All I want is to be with you

I can't live like this anymore

I don't want this for a single time

I would never let you fall

I'd stand up with you forever

I'd be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

When you pass by me

My heart stops beating don't know why

And now that I'm breaking down without you here

I'm falling deep and I'm falling fast

And I know I wont survive this for a long time

I would never let you fall

I'd stand up with you forever

I'd be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Would it be… would it be… Would it be

Now you turned me down

I don't know what to do

The only thing I want is you

Think about the nights and days

We talked and I was the one

I hoped I never let you fall

I want to stand with you forever

I want to be there for you through it all

For sure if saving you brings me close to you""

Her heart melted, why did Pansy had to show this to her. She had followed her. Draco looked up from his guitar to her. Her eyes were still puffy, they were for days.

'And now you guys talk. Don't run away from here. Listen now, especially Hermione.' Pansy sat down on the floor blocking the way out of the classroom. She felt like she was crying again, but she had no tears left. Draco dropped his guitar on the ground. And walked to her.

'Why did you do this to me,' his voice was sad.

'Because I couldn't hurt my friends anymore,' said Hermione.

'But you hurt me now more than you could ever hurt your friends. We are born for each other.' She hit him with her fists on his chest, but she hadn't the power to really hurt him and he held his arms wrapped around her.

'My friends think it's better this way.'

'But you hide your real sadness from them. They don't want you to be this sad.' Hermione gave up on trying to hit him and just hung into his arms.

'Please, don't let me do this again to myself or you.'

'I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven.'

Their lips met again for the first time since weeks. And finally Hermione was back home.


	2. some explainations

Hi everybody.

Well you probably all have no idea how the song really goes so here is the song tekst of the real song and the order of the music I use.

Your guardian angel – red jumpsuit apparatus.

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_[to fade]_

In my version of the song I use the music different.

The first part is the same, after that it changes.

Music first couplet

Refrain

Music second couplet

Refrain

Music second couplet

Refrain

Music first couplet

Refrain

Music second couplet

Refrain

You really should listen once to this song.


End file.
